-Kasa-
by PenBagu
Summary: One-Shot. Un pequeño gesto de cariño y redención. Porque el amor es bondadoso, no es egoísta, todo lo soporta.


**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **-Kasa-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Odiaba la lluvia. La detestaba.

Más aún cuando aquel vital fenómeno de la naturaleza lo tomaba desprevenido.

Hacía más de una hora las clases en el instituto habían finalizado, pero a él le tocó hacer los deberes. Y los hizo.

Sí, los hizo.

No por ganas, sino porque tuvo una estratosférica pelea con Akane al terminar la clase de deportes. Una muy grande.

Se dijeron muchas cosas y se hirieron más de la cuenta. Ninguno salió bien parado de aquella guerra campal.

—Eres una idiota, Akane —bufó para sí la pelirroja, quien corría en busca de un resguardo provisional contra la lluvia.

Akane había decidido ignorar su existencia durante el resto del día y a él no le apetecía lidiar con ella durante el, seguramente silencioso y mortal, camino de regreso a casa. Así entonces, decidió "matar" el tiempo haciendo los deberes, para variar. Aunque tardo más de la cuenta, pues Hiroshi y Daisuke se escabulleron como lagartijas en lugar de tomar sus respectivas responsabilidades. Bastardos.

De igual manera, entretenerse con aquellas nimiedades, le ayudo a mermar su cabreo, mas no había logrado fraguar ningún aceptable alegato hacia su prometida. Tal vez debía dejar que ella se disculpase primero. Es decir, no es como si él hubiese buscado -a propósito- las atenciones de aquellas locas.

¡¿Cómo iba a saber que Kodachi lo estaba esperando en el baño?! ¡Cómo siquiera hubiese imaginado que Shampoo arribaría, ahí mismo y al mismo tiempo, seguida por U-chan!

¡Él no planeó nada!

¡Sólo corrió por su integridad cuando la desquiciada de Kodachi le arrebató la toalla dejándolo desnudo! ¡Desnudo!

¡Cómo iba a saber que Shampoo entraría utilizando la puerta por primera vez! ¡La puerta!

El que haya colisionado con ella, quedando la amazona y U-chan tendidas sobre él, fue mera coincidencia. ¡Mero azar!

¡Pero, no! ¡Akane no le creía!

¡Tampoco es como si se hubiese desnudado por gusto!

— ¡Serás estúpida! —gritó con el enojo renovado, tras recordar la obstinación de Akane por no creerle.

Ranma se guareció bajo el toldo de una pequeña tienda de conveniencia. El aguacero había desolado las calles, ni siquiera los coches parecían querer enfrentarla; el viento era inusualmente helado y cambiante.

—Maldición... —murmuró resignado, a la par que escurría la rojiza trenza y la impregnación de su playera. Al parecer, se quedaría varado en aquel lugar hasta que la tormenta cesase. Carajo.

Sí, odiaba la lluvia.

Y para colmo, moría de hambre.

Lanzó un suspiro cargado de hastío y pesadez; cerro los ojos unos momentos, maldiciendo su suerte una centena de veces más. Ojalá no hubiese discutido con Akane. Gruñó.

Abrió los párpados al escuchar el acompasado sonido de unas pisadas. Le sorprendió que hubiera alguien más, a parte de él, que se atreviese a aventurarse contra tan implacable clima. No podía distinguir la silueta, el agua era demasiado densa para divisar nada en la lejanía.

Debía ser alguien muy estúpido quien se pusiera a merced de semejantes condiciones.

«O muy valiente», admiró.

Los globos oculares salieron de sus cuencas en segundos.

Su corazón se detuvo.

Su respiración erró.

—A-Akane... —susurró pasmado. Era la inconfundible sobrilla -de conejitos- de Akane la que se avecinaba. Y entonces, como si su prometida hubiese sido capaz de escuchar su tenue murmullo, la chica descubrió su rostro—. ¡Akane!, ¡¿pero qué demo...?!

—Pensé que estarías en la escuela —interrumpió, al tiempo que se refugiaba bajo el toldo.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —inquirió molesto. ¡¿Qué narices hacía ella ahí?! Comprometiéndose a un accidente o futuro catarro. ¡¿Qué no recordaba ella que, prácticamente, alucinaba cuando le "pegaba" la gripe?! ¡Era una inconsciente! ¡Joder!

—Supuse que te quedarías atascado en el colegio por la lluvia —caviló—, así que vine por ti. Además, no tuviste tiempo de comer en el almuerzo. Debes tener hambre —concluyó, viéndolo severa.

La sorpresa turbó la mente del heredero Saotome. No se lo esperaba. No esperaba que Akane fuese a su auxilio después de las semejantes injurias que lanzó en su contra. La había herido con desmedida ponzoña horas atrás, incluso vio sus ojos cristalizarse. Hasta se mentalizó para los subsecuentes días, o quizá semanas, de frívola indiferencia sí ninguno de los dos daba su "brazo a torcer".

Sin embargo... allí estaba ella.

Rescatándolo.

Exponiendo la propia integridad para salvaguardarlo en su trayecto a casa.

Arriesgándose.

— ¡Pero no tenías que...!

—Sé que no te gusta la lluvia —declaró, saliendo del refugio y extendiendo el paraguas—. ¿Vienes o no? —preguntó sin mirarlo.

Akane seguía molesta, advirtió la pelirroja, sus lacónicos modos la descubrían. Observó su postura rígida y manos empuñadas; la voz, aunque neutra, la saboreaba áspera; su mirada, cálida pero acusadora. Aún se guardaba enojo.

— ¿Y bien? —exigió impaciente, contemplándolo de soslayo.

Ranma salió de su sopor, apremiando al raciocinio que asimilase tan sublime realidad.

—Dame el paraguas —pidió—, yo lo llevaré.

El viaje transcurrió en absoluto silencio, tal como lo había predicho. La atmósfera entre los dos seguía siendo pesada, y Akane no se había dignado a mirarlo de nuevo. Muchos pensamientos, suposiciones, reproches y demás juicios atormentaron su cabeza durante la travesía. Mas nada salido de su boca. Estaba confundido, felizmente confundido. Porque, pese a todo el lío y el malentendido, pese a los golpes que –inmerecidamente- ella le había propinado, pese a los punzantes agravios que él le había imputado frente a media escuela, aquel actuar de Akane le reveló algo supremamente importante.

Sobraban palabras que confirmases su teoría. No había necesidad. Los hechos decían más que cualquier explicación pronunciada. Estaba aliviado y desubicado a partes iguales, mas le aceptó gustoso. Y, sí el día de mañana hacía buen clima, él cumpliría con la porción que le correspondía. Le invitaría un helado, el más caro. Le compraría esas esferas de chocolate rellenas de helado de avellana que tanto le encantaban. Sí, la consentiría.

Sin embargo, por ahora, se permitiría estar tranquilo. Disfrutaría del confortable resguardo de aquella variopinta sombrilla que escasamente Akane utilizaba, pues era su favorita. Un obsequio de su madre. Algo así como un invaluable tesoro. Demasiado grande e innecesaria para ser utilizada por una sola persona, pero perfecta para la compañía.

Ranma miró a su prometida de reojo y se sonrojó.

Una sombrilla en lugar de dos.

Ella lo había perdonado.

Quizá se estuviese disculpando con él. Tal vez ambos.

Pero qué importaba.

* * *

 **N/A:** Ha llovido un poco por acá. Me encanta la lluvia, me provoca ternuras de amor. ¡Y ganas de café!

Por cierto, según Google, la palabra _Kasa -_ en japonés- significa _paraguas_.

Buena vida.

ºPenBaguº


End file.
